My Saving Grace
by Girl of the Islands
Summary: Maxon gave America a saving grace, one last chance. They know where their hearts lie, but they must learn to trust each other once more. However, King Clarkson will do everything in his power to come between them, even going so far as to instill a constant fear deep into America. Can she overcome it or will she succumb to the King's wishes and flee the palace and Maxon forever?
1. Here We Go

Hi, Fanfiction readers! I know I' being a bad author and have totally, completely, and utterly neglected my other stories, but I have reached a sort of writer's block with the other two stories. I know how I want to end them, I just cannot figure out how I want to get there. In the mean time, I have this new story.

I loved the Selection books so much that I actually read both in a day. Therefore, my mind has been reeling non-stop about how the last book will go. Therefore, I thought it would do me some good, if I put those little plot bunnies jumping around to good use and write a story. It probably will not be an extremely long one, chapter wise, most likely around 20, but the content of the chapters will be sufficiently detailed and around 5,000+ words each. I also know exactly how I want this to go, so as long as I don't get distracted with work, updates shouldn't be too sporadic.

Without Further Ado, I Present To You, Chapter 1 of My Saving Grace…

_Here We Go_

The days following the rebel attack and the _Report_ incident passed by in an awkward silence as the atmosphere around the palace changed significantly. The news of me "saving" Maxon spread through the palace like wild fire as well as how strongly Maxon had fought for me to stay. Rumors about why soon followed and ranged from the simple and romantic like how Maxon and I must be deeply in love. However, others were nasty and crude about how I must be "giving something" to Maxon and a few of the higher ups in order to "sway" them in my favor.

Those particular rumors angered me greatly. I already knew who would spread such rumors about me, but I could not lash out or react badly in anyway. I had to be on my best behavior for Maxon and the chance he gave me but also because of the intense fear of King Clarkson that he recently instilled into me.

In addition, the rumors also blasted my confidence, not in myself but in the people around me. It is one thing for some one to say it in passing and let it go but for it to be spread, meant that people actually believed it.

Further adding to the tension in the palace, the other three girls acted quite differently, from hospitable to hostile. After all, I was supposed to be the one going home not Natalie and none of them took my stay very lightly. Although, surprisingly it was Kriss and Celeste who acted the most inhospitable. Apparently, Celeste figured out what my off-handed comment before the _Report_ meant and was none too pleased. In addition, she never really liked me in the first place so my remaining at the palace and the reasons behind it just fueled that hate.

Kriss was more like a coin, two faced and changed at each turn. Although she acted fine and dandy the Saturday morning after the _Report_ when in front of Maxon, it quickly disappeared when we were in the Women's Room later that day. She was cold and distant, even going so far as to not even spare me a single glance. She was very obviously put out with my stay, especially because she thought that we were the only two with any real chances with Maxon. It was not hard to figure out that she believed she would win after my "leave." Therefore, with me still here and the various rumors behind why, it was easy to see that it had really thrown her through a loop.

On the other hand, Elise was cordial if not a bit distant. She would greet me with a wave of her hand or a nod of her head, other wise she was neutral about my presence. It was a small comfort in it's own way, to know I wasn't being completely ignored.

To make matters even worse, at any meal when the King was present, he quite pointedly ignored my presence and focused solely on the others. In addition, anytime Maxon attempted at involving me or turned his attention towards me, King Clarkson would purposely interfere. It was becoming blatantly obvious that he was trying to keep us apart and turn Maxon's eyes to one of the other girls.

By the time, Monday morning rolled around, I was so emotionally and spiritually drained, I did not have the energy to get out of bed. My maids seemed to understand this and kindly requested my meals to be brought to my room for the day. I was glad for the temporary seclusion; it allowed me the rest from the stress of recent events that I had not previously received.

I guess that I needed it more than I thought, because once I returned to sleep Monday afternoon, I did not wake until quite a while later.

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately closed them again, it was much too bright. This time, I slowly lifted my lids, but the light hurt my head so I opted for squinting and trying to gather my bearings. By the feel of the bed, I already knew that I was not in my room, the sheets were not as silky soft, and the pillows were not as fluffy. I noticed a clear bag hanging next to me and followed the tube down to the needle in my arm. Taking in the curtains around the bed and the much too clean smell of the place, I deduced that I was in the hospital wing of the palace, other wise known as the infirmary.

Groaning, as my entire body ached, I tried to sit up only to stop short, when a rustle of the curtains distracted me. Swiftly, the curtains moved and swung back into place as the doctor walked up to the bed with a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, you've been in and out of consciousness for the past three days. Prince Maxon and your three maids were quite worried," she said softly as she checked my vitals.

I gave her a questioningly look and tried to speak to inquire more, but my throat was dry and my voice refused to come out. I needed to know what day it was, what was wrong with me, and how I got down to the infirmary. However, what seemed to be most prominent was the thought of Maxon. If he was worried, did that mean he had come by? Did he try to escape the hectic life of being a prince and visit? I tried once more to speak, only to let out a weird croaking sound.

The doctor turned to me with a worried look in her eyes. "Try not to speak just yet; I'll get you a glass of water and maybe some tea, to soothe your throat."

With that, the doctor disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a tray in hand. She placed it on the side table and gently helped me to sit up enough to be able to properly drink without spilling. Afterward, she brought a steaming white mug to my lips and helped me hold it as my entire body still ached and I did not trust myself to not hold the mug without tremors or possibly dropping it.

Whatever was in the mug was delicious and almost instantly soothed my throat. "What is this?" was the first words that passed my lips once I drank almost half of it.

"It is a natural remedy my grandmother taught me; hot green tea with a splash of fresh lemon juice and a spoonful of honey. Not something ever recommended at medical school, but I've found it is the most effective method when soothing a sore throat," she explained as I finished the heavenly elixir.

I tested my voice out and found that my throat really did feel a thousand times better. Finally, when I felt I could I voice my questions. They just poured out of my mouth and I could tell that the doctor was a bit overwhelmed but I could not help it. I needed to know what was wrong with me, what exactly happened over the past three days, what time it was, was it anything serious, how I came to be in the infirmary, when I could leave, and I even asked about Maxon and him visiting.

After my onslaught of questions, the doctor could only smile reassuringly at me as she handed me the glass of water. "To answer the easier questions first, it is mid day Friday, the sun is just about to make its descent. Prince Maxon brought you in quite early Tuesday morning with a high fever. I deduced from what your maids told me, that the state of your mental health caused your physical health to rapidly decline. Some people do not realize that great strain on the mind can cause great strain on the body as well. With what I assume, you have been going through since the start of the Selection and especially since last Friday, I am not too surprised.

"Anyway, it was nothing too serious, your body just needed time to properly rest and heal. Therefore, as with most fevers, you just needed to let it run its course and allow the body as much rest as possible. I could have allowed you to remain in your room, but _someone_ requested that I maintain vigilant watch over you. You're fine to leave today when you're ready as long as you drink a lot of fluids," the doctor explained. "As for Prince Maxon, I believe you can ask him yourself, he should be here in a few moments."

As if on cue, I heard the door to the infirmary opening and the soft thud of shoes along the floor. Ever so slowly, the steps reached the curtain around my bed and they were gently pulled aside to reveal Maxon looking quite nervous and worried. His hair was a bit tousled as if he had been running his hand through it a few times and it was obvious with the hand that was scratching at the back of his neck. In his other hand, was a small bouquet of blue lilies.

He was looking at the ground, so I beamed brightly when he lifted his head and our eyes met. Confusion flashed across his gaze before slowly turning to relief and then happiness. In addition, a smile spread across his lips as he tentatively moved towards me. He placed the flowers on the bedside table and I noticed that there was more than one bundle in varying degrees of color indicating the time they must have lain there.

Once he was next to me, I belatedly noticed that the doctor had dismissed herself. I did not dwell on that fact for long though, as I left Maxon slip his hand into mine and settle himself on the edge of the bed facing me.

I smiled widely at him, and uttered a very pathetic, "Hey," as there was not much coming to my mind at the moment.

He chuckled lightly as his thumb absentmindedly stroked the back of my hand. "Good morning, America, it is nice to see your beautiful eyes once more," he replied as he lifted my hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. All the while, maintaining a seductively teasing gaze.

I felt myself blush and in my current state, my mind was so fogged up I could not muster up more than a small giggle as a reply. After a few moments, I collected myself and allowed the burning questions to escape. "What are you doing here Maxon? Why were you in my room on Tuesday? Have you been visiting me all week?"

"I was worried, like you cannot imagine. I was finally able to escape my father's thumb on Tuesday morning and I thought it was the opportune time to surprise you with breakfast in bed after the days prior. I was so scared when I walked into your room only to find you groaning and writhing in pain. I picked you up and ran, which is very unbecoming of royalty, all the way here. I'm sure I scared the doctor with how demanding I was of her to help you," he stated as he brought a hand to my hair and moved a stray hair out of my face.

I leaned in to the touch; it was a big comfort after the week I had been through. "You still haven't answered my question about your visits."

"Well…If you haven't guessed by the amount of flowers on your bed side table, I've come almost every moment that I could spare. I was so worried that it was more serious than what the doctor was making it out to be," he admitted as he sheepishly grinned at me.

"My father hasn't been too happy about it though," he muttered and winced as if remembering something whether mentally harmful or physically painful, I could not tell, but I could guess.

I glared at him. "You idiot, don't neglect your duties for me, I'm fine. The doctor even said I could leave today when I'm ready."

My eyes softened immediately though, when a kicked puppy sort of look flashed across his features. I slowly brought my free hand up to his cheek in a comforting and loving sort of manner. He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of my hand before I slipped it behind his head and pulled him down until our foreheads were touching. "But I'm glad you did, it means a lot to me to know you care enough to endure your father's wrath multiple times, especially after the week I've had," I whispered against his lips as we slowly drew near.

He pecked me lightly on the lips, before pulling away and looking me directly in the eyes. "Don't ever think I do not care for you. Although, we have been going through some troubles lately, I went through quite a bit to keep you here and I will never regret it." He placed a soft kiss on my lips again. "Furthermore, haven't I already stated my feelings towards you? Even though, we are still working on trusting each other again, those feelings have not changed."

I smiled and pulled him even closer so that he ended up very lightly pressing himself against my side. He placed the hand that was not still holding mine on the bed on the other side of my hips to allow him to hover teasingly above me. Achingly slow, our lips connected once more. However, unlike our previous kiss, this one was full of longing and another emotion that I could not describe. It was sweet and tender yet passionate and electrifying. I wanted to remain in this moment for a while and revel at the affection that was radiating from Maxon.

A loud cough interrupted us, and we immediately pulled apart embarrassment quickly filling into the space around us. Maxon was the first one to turn towards the person while I was still trying to compose myself.

"Office Leger," Maxon acknowledged in such a calm manner, it was as if we were not just making out.

However, I felt mortified that Aspen had just walked in on a very intimate moment. I could not dare to look at him as flames erupted on my cheeks. My hand that was still around Maxon's hand tightened and he glanced towards me as he squeezed back reassuringly.

"The King requests your presence in his study," Aspen said in a tone that seemed cold and distant, if not a bit rude.

Maxon sighed and turned back to me. "Duty calls," he muttered. "Will you be okay?"

I smiled at him as I placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Yes, now go before…"

Maxon nodded as he lifted our entwined hands and brushed his lips against the back of my hand. "See you later Lady America," he whispered as he began to pull away.

"Office Leger, ensure that Lady America returns to her room safely," Maxon said as he walked passed Aspen before disappearing past the large infirmary doors.

I groaned mentally. I had not had the chance over the past week to speak with Aspen, as I am sure he has many questions for me. Most of them probably revolving around "us." Honestly though, I did not know where we stood. Saturday we were a sure thing and I had promised to wait for him. Now however, I was still in the Selection and I succumbed to my feelings towards Maxon. I could no longer see the future that Aspen and I planned, as I was no longer sure of my future in any way.

"I'll wait outside until you're ready," Aspen uttered as he pivoted on his heel and walked out of the infirmary.

Sighing I relaxed against the pillows for a moment, however it did not last long as the doctor came back.

"Well, I'm going to guess that you are ready to return to your room?" She asked as she carefully pulled the I.V. out of my arm. She passed me a small vial with a small suction syringe at the top. "Put six drops of this into your water at least three times a day for the next three days. They're essential vitamins that will help you to fully recover."

I nodded as I grasped the vial. The doctor helped me untangle myself from the blankets and get dressed into a air of sweats and a shirt. Although my muscles ached and felt weak, I stood with little trouble. However, my first few steps were a bit wobbly. Luckily, the doctor was very patient with me and stayed by my side until I reached the infirmary doors where Aspen awaited on the other side.

"Now, Lady America do get better, I, along with quite a few others, would hate to see you leave," she whispered to me as she pushed the doors open.

That shocked me a bit, with all the rumors flying around; I thought my standing with the people had been shot. I smiled at her before turning my attention to the man standing just beyond the doors.

The corners of my lips immediately dropped as our eyes locked and for a moment, it was just the two of us. I saw the hurt, anger, betrayal, and confusion shining through those deep green eyes. I felt guilt rush through me; I had neglected to acknowledge what my choices over the past week would do to him.

However, in a flash those emotions disappeared from his eyes and were replaced by a distant mask, perfect for a soldier.

"Lady America, shall we go?" He asked courteously as he moved his arm in a way to indicate that I should hold it.

I nodded silently but I refused to put my hand on his arm. He looked a little put out for a second, but quickly composed himself and started walking with me in tow.

The distance to my room from the infirmary was not long but in the awkward silence that stretched around us, it felt like miles. It seemed we were both lost in our own worlds, contemplating on past events. When we finally reached the doors to my room, it took all I had not to outwardly show any signs of relief.

I was just about to step into my room, when I felt Aspen grasp my wrist and stop me.

"Mer, what now?" He asked in a tone filled with so much unresolved hurt and anger, I wanted to just turn around and wrap my arms around him.

However, I knew such a thing was impossible. I could not bear to look at him right now with out breaking down, let alone could I speak with him. There had been so much going on for me emotionally due to Maxon, I had no time to even think about Aspen. There was nothing I could say to him right now.

Without turning to look at him, I pulled my wrist free. "Thank you for escorting me, Office Leger," I said as I walked into my room and shut the door.

I waited with baited breath for any signs that he left and when I finally heard steps moving farther and farther away, I collapsed against the door. _I'm sorry Aspen_.

"Lady America, are you all right?"

Anne's voice scared me and made me jump. I turned towards the source and found her and my other two maids standing in the bathroom entrance looking at me with equal amounts of concern.

"Yes, just a little tired," I lied but with how I was struggling to up right myself, they believed it.

"Okay, would you like to rest a while longer or would you like to get ready for the day?" Anne asked as they walked over to me and helped me over to the bed.

I contemplated my options. I could use the rest; however, I had been away from the hustle and bustle of the palace and Selection for a good three or four days. I should not or rather could not remain in seclusion for much longer without concerns and other rumors rising up. "I think it is time, I make my appearance," I said with a smile even though my insides felt like they were twisting in knots.

My three maids nodded in understanding. Lucy and Mary rushed to prepare the bath while Anne moved into my closet. The smell of roses and vanilla soon filled the room, and I felt myself subconsciously start to relax and allowed my eyes to droop.

"Oh no you don't Lady America, don't fall asleep now," I heard Mary say as she walked over to me.

I smiled at her as I slowly stood up and moved to the bathroom. Mary and Lucy immediately got to work on washing and cleaning me. They even massaged some vanilla oils into my skin and hair. I am sure they were pampering me and working extra slow to allow me to relax as much as possible. For that, I was grateful. I felt soothed and calmed, more so than I had been in a long time. By the time they finished, I knew quite a while had passed because long shadows were cast along the floor of my room.

"Oh, I think we spent a little too much time in there. Rather than prepare you for the day, we'll need to prepare you for the _Report_ this evening," Lucy giggled as she continued to dry my hair.

At the mention of the report, I groaned. I forgot about the report, while consumed with my inner musings of Maxon, Aspen, and the remainder of the _Selection_. I really hoped that tonight they would only touch on the recent events, I do not really know how I would respond if I was interrogated about the subject.

"Do not worry too much, you'll be fine," Anne said as she reappeared from the closet with my gown for the evening in tow.

"I think you have more confidence in me than I have in myself," I replied tiredly as I stood.

"Now, you have to promise not to look at the dress until after we're finished," Mary said.

I gave them quizzical looks but slowly nodded. My three maids let out excited laughs as they ushered me behind the changing curtain.

Although I said I would not look, I could not help but to take a small glance down before Anne playfully scolded me. By just that small glance and the feel of the dress under my fingertips and along my skin, I could tell it would be gorgeous. It was also a bit different from my previous dresses as this one laced up the back rather than a zipper.

When they were finished, Lucy covered my eyes with her hands and guided me over to the vanity. As she removed her hands, I took note that all the mirrors in the room were covered. I raised a questioning brow at my maids but they only smiled "innocently" in response.

Mary began work on my make up while Lucy did my hair and Anne fixed my nails. Although I had been so opposed to having help in the beginning of the Selection, now it was almost a relaxing routine; a normal part of my day.

By the time they finished, a golden glow filled the room. I stood and placed my feet into a pair of golden hued heels. My maids moved to the floor length mirror and stood by it as they carefully removed the sheet that was covering it. I gasped in surprise as I finally laid eyes upon their work.

The dress was a gorgeous golden brown that was fitted until my hips and had a gentle flare similar to a trumpet. The upper part of the dress was covered in intricate golden beading that gently accentuated my body and trickled down into the skirt. The neckline would have been a deep V that could be considered indecent but a shiny piece of fabric connected the lower part of the V just below a small amount of cleavage. The capped sleeves were a sheer material but was covered in the same intricate beading as the bodice.

Most of my hair was curled and allowed to hang loose except the side portions, which were braided back and crossed over at the back of my head. In addition, a small section of loose hair was pinned under the braid. Finally, they had placed a diamond covered hair barrette to rest just above the braids.

I had never been able to envision myself as a princess even after the months of being here and even being in the princess suite. However, as I turned and continued to examine myself in the mirror, I almost began to cry. No longer could I see the girl that would run around in the dirt chasing her younger siblings and work around the house in raggedy jeans and t-shirts. I looked like the princess that Maxon had told me he could see. My maids created a regal looking young woman rather than a Five dressed up in a fancy dress.

"Oh, Lady America, are you upset with what we've done?" Mary said as they moved to my side.

"We're sorry, we thought that after everything that happened it would be great to allow you and the people around you to see the princess that we see," Anne explained as they tried to comfort me.

I shook my head and allowed a smile to cross my features. "No, you've done nothing wrong," I said as I continued to look at the mirror.

"Then, what is going on?" Lucy asked.

As I stared at my reflection, I felt the tears begin to slip down. "You've created a princess," I said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Anne asked quizzically as they brought me back to the vanity and tried to stem the flow of tears and fix my make up.

"No, there's nothing wrong. It's just before this moment, I could never see myself as a princess even with how I feel about Maxon, I could never envision it," I said as I dabbed at my eyes. "But now, I look in the mirror and I don't see my past self anymore. I see a young lady about to be a princess. I see my future with Maxon. I see just how much I've changed in the short time that I've been here. I can't see America Singer, the entertainer but rather I see Lady America, daughter of Illea."

Suddenly, three pairs of arms wrapped me in a hug and I sank into the comforting warmth. "You're welcome, Lady America," they said in unison.

A knock on the door interrupted our little moment. Quickly, we pulled apart and my maids rushed to touch up my make up and remove any trace of tears. After a good minute or two, I was ready.

"Come in," I said as I stood and fixed invisible wrinkles in the dress.

To my surprise, Maxon opened the door. The moment he laid his eyes upon me, they widened almost comically. Then, they softened and were filled with an emotion I could not describe any other way but as adoration. He walked into the room and stood in front of me, his eyes moving up and down as a smile formed on his lips.

"You look…um…wow," he tried to figure out something to say.

I could not help but let out a giggle at his loss for words and I heard the muted giggles of my maids as well.

"Well, thank you, you look very dashing," I replied.

I meant it too. Although Maxon was in his usual formal attire of a suit and tie with his hair gelled back, he looked stunning. Rather than the gray that he usually wore, it was a light beige with a pale periwinkle purple dress shirt and a matching pale periwinkle and gold striped tie.

"Now, to what do I owe the honor of having you here tonight?" I asked going back to formal speech that was more of a joke between us than anything else.

Maxon finally snapped out of his daze and locked eyes with me. "Well, Lady America I am here to escort you downstairs," he said as he did a small bow and swept his arm out in invitation to leave.

I laughed lightly and placed my hand into the crook of his arm. "Why certainly, Prince Maxon," I replied.

With that, Maxon and I walked out of the room and I could here the stifled giggles of my maids just as the door closed behind us.

The walk downstairs could not have been shorter. Too soon, we were at the doors and I felt my heart beat pick up. The nerves coursing through me could not have been any stronger. There was nothing they could parallel.

"Well, America are you ready to reenter the world of the Selection?" Maxon asked as he halted the guards from opening the doors immediately.

As I looked upon those large imposing doors, I could not help but feel like I wanted to throw-up. However, I could not let those feelings be for long, one way or another I would have to face them all. At least right now, Maxon was at my side and could be my rock for a while. I turned my head slightly to look at Maxon and smiled as I nodded.

Maxon returned the gesture and placed a gentle squeeze to my hand before turning to the guards and telling them to open the doors.

This was it, I would reenter the Selection; assured of my feelings for Maxon. I would no longer bounce back and forth between one man and another. My choice to stay confirmed where my affections lay. I would regain Maxon's trust in me and fight for the spot by his side. No more doubts, no more fears, just determination and affection for the man next to me.

"By the way, now that I've collected my thoughts. I must say you look every bit of the princess and future queen that I know you to be," Maxon complimented.

A smile adorned my lips and I was about to reply but the creaking of the doors, prompted me to turn forward.

_Here we go_…

Preview of Chapter 2

"_You will watch your tongue tonight, Lady America," King Clarkson growled as his grip on my arm tightened painfully. "Or I might just need to have a little talk with you in private."_

_I trembled, completely frightened, as his grip became increasingly painful and I feared he would break my wrist. I looked into his eyes and saw the menacing anger boiling just below the surface. I could not breathe in those moments, this was the man that could whip his own child, and he would have no qualms about doing so to me as well._


	2. Just the Beginning

Hello my beautiful readers! I am deeply sorry for the mini hiatus, I did not mean to be gone for so long or update over 2 months after publishing the first chapter. I lost the cord to my laptop, but now I am back and I plan to update every one to two weeks to make up for lost time and to end this story before The One comes out.

I realized I forgot to mention certain things in the previous chapter that should probably be mentioned. I do not have a beta or whatever it is called. I go over the story myself and fix all the grammatical errors and such on my own.

Secondly, my writing style can be very articulate when it comes to feelings and expression of emotions. I am sure this story will be full of angst at one point or another.

However, I hope that you will all continue to love and appreciate this story, as well as support and encourage me through your feedback.

Finally, I realized that I mixed the characters up a bit. Natalie was the one meant to go home, not Elise. I have gone back and fixed my error.

Now, Without Further Ado I Give You Chapter 2 of _My Saving Grace_…

_Just the Beginning_

Collective gasps filled the air as Maxon and I stepped through those doors, followed by an almost eerie silence. I tried to gouge everyone's initial reactions and while a few were good, most were varying degrees of anger. The queen and Silvia looked pleased, even nodding in approval and smiling when I caught their eyes.

On the other hand, King Clarkson glared pointedly at our adjoined arms and me. I tensed slightly when we met eyes, but Maxon lightly patted my hand to relax me and remind me he was with me.

Maxon and I continued into the room and towards the couches where the other three girls awaited. As we got closer, the phrase "if looks could kill" crossed my mind at the heated looks I received from Celeste and Kriss. However, as we got closer Kriss's features morphed into a cool façade that did not give away her anger.

As I continued to survey the other girls, I noticed that they also stepped up their game in the dress department. Elise was wearing a deep red floor length dress with a high neck and a dragon embroidered down one side. She was definitely trying to remind all of us of her ties to New Asia. Celeste had on a purple fit and flare that left little to the imagination and was purposefully showing off what she could "offer." On the other side of the spectrum, Kriss was dressed in a lilac colored dress with a lot of movement and she looked ethereal and almost bride like, but I would never admit that aloud.

"Maxon, come here," King Clarkson barked from across the room in a tone that left no room for argument.

Maxon and I turned in his father's direction and I felt the tension in his muscles at the look King Clarkson was giving us. We both knew that the king was not a very happy person at the moment.

Maxon let out a small sigh as he slowly pulled himself away. Before he completely moved away though, he gave my hand a small squeeze and lifted it to place a small kiss upon my knuckles. "Thank you for allowing me to escort you today, Lady America," he said in a slightly teasing tone.

I could not help but to giggle a little, "You're welcome Prince Maxon, and thank you for taking the trouble to come and personally escort me here this evening."

I saw a twinkle of mirth and mischief in his eyes before he finally moved away.

Once he completely turned his back to me, I seated myself and looked at the three other girls, each with varying degrees of anger and jealousy radiating off them. I tried to smile at them and start a conversation but the atmosphere just got worse as the girls pointedly ignored me. Celeste hardened her gaze and refused to acknowledge me as she turned her attention to the magazine in her lap. Kriss and Elise stood and moved to the small refreshment table in the back, whispering and casting heated glances my way the entire time.

With nothing to do and no one to speak to, I tried to pass the time by just watching my surroundings. However, I quickly became bored and settled into a sort of seeing yet unseeing daze as I thought over the events of the past week. I am unsure how long it lasted, but I was brought out of my musings as Silvia came up to me. Instantly, I sat up straighter and tried to fix invisible wrinkles in my dress.

"Good evening Lady America, I'm glad to see you up and well again," she greeted me.

"Good evening to you as well, Silvia, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" I asked in the most formal way I could muster as I remembered previous etiquette lessons.

Silvia smiled at my greeting and nodded in approval. "I need to inform you of how the _Report_ will go today."

I bobbed my head in understanding and swept my hand towards the direction of the chair across from me, an invitation that she could seat herself if she wished.

Silvia took the invitation and lightly settled herself in the chair before proceeding with her explanation. "The first fifteen minutes or so will be the usual reports and the next ten to fifteen we will show some footage from the past two weeks rather than just this week as they were unable to show last week's footage. Afterwards, things will go a bit differently than previous weeks. We believe that it is time for the public to really get to know you girls, so the rest of the hour will be dedicated to interviewing the four of you. Each interview will be about fifteen minutes long."

Silvia fixed me with a hard look and I knew the next bit would probably be a scolding. "Now, Lady America need I remind you to be on your best behavior? No matter how Prince Maxon feels for you I do not believe you will be given another chance if the King is dissatisfied with you after tonight."

I shook my head and tried not to look put down or ashamed. I knew of my mistake and I was sure tonight, would be the time I pay for that mistake. "I know, thank you for informing me. I promise to do my best," I replied.

I felt Silvia place her hand in one of mine and give it a small squeeze. I looked up and saw a bit of reassurance in her eyes and a genuine smile on her lips. "Do not be so down trodden, Lady America. I know you will do great," she said.

I was stunned for a moment, seeing such a gentle and almost maternal side of Silvia. However, I recovered and nodded my head as the corners of my lips tugged upwards. _I could do this_.

"That's better," she said. "Now, I would like to use the small time we have to go over possible questions and answers before we must head over to the screening room."

I nodded my head in understanding and Silvia proceeded to shoot off question after question while I scrambled for answers. It did not take long for me to realize that this interview tonight would be even harder than first anticipated. We went over questions regarding the rebel attack, my almost imminent leave from the Selection, and about my outburst last week as well as my feelings for Maxon and the other girls of the _Selection_.

Time passed quickly and before I even realized it, everyone was extricating themselves form their positions around the room and moving towards the door. Silvia gave me an encouraging pat on the knee before standing as well and going to the queen's side.

I rose to my feet and once again tried to fix invisible wrinkles in my dress. I think it was more of a nervous habit than really trying to primp myself. I started heading for the door along with everyone else, however, just before I got there; I was stopped.

"Lady America," a dark growl came from behind me.

King Clarkson moved to my side and offered me his arm in an obvious gesture to take it. Looking around me, I saw that everyone else was already a bit ahead of us save for a few guards. Maxon turned back towards me and I saw him move to come back. However, Celeste attached herself to his side and he could not push her away.

Fear instantly crept up my spine at the thought that I would have to accept the king's offer. Gingerly, I placed my hand in the crook of his right elbow and his other hand instantly came up to engulf mine and wrap around my wrist, pushing Maxon's bracelet into my skin.

Slowly, we walked toward the hall where the _Report_ would take place. I felt the anger radiating off him and I knew he could probably smell the fear that poured from me in waves. I remembered the last time I was alone with the King, he threatened me, and I learned what my heart tasted like. I am certain this time would be no different. As we moved closer and closer to the room, the king slowed his pace and I continued to be wound like a coil. The instinct to pull away and run from this predator raised the tension in my body to insurmountable heights.

On the other hand, the King looked relaxed even if he was most likely disgusted at the thought of me. I knew what he was doing. To any one watching this would simply look like a courteous king, escorting one of the Elite, completely harmless. However, it was anything but.

"You will watch your tongue tonight, Lady America," King Clarkson growled lowly under his breath, my name sounding like a sneer. His grip on my wrist tightened and I turned my full attention to him.

He moved slightly closer and lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "Or I might just need to have a little talk with you in private."

I trembled in fear as his grip became increasingly painful and I feared he would break my wrist. The bracelet dug into my skin and I cringed and bit down on my lip. One part of the underside of my wrist was excruciating and it took all my will power not to cry out.

I looked into his eyes and saw the menacing anger boiling just below the surface. I could not breathe, in those moments, this was the man that could whip his own child, and he would have no qualms about doing so to me as well.

As we reached the door, the daggers in his eyes instantly disappeared and a cool mask over took his features. Once the guards opened the doors, he guided me inside before moving to the queen's side.

I watched him for a moment, before turning my attention to the pain emanating from my wrist. I could already see a red imprint of his hand and the bracelet almost looked embedded in my skin. I was sure by morning it would be an angry purple bruise. I moved it around a little, and pain instantly shot through my arm. I knew it was not broken, because it would have already been purple and blue, but I was unsure if it was cracked or sprained. I would need to go to the infirmary tonight.

Trying to inconspicuously hide my hand behind my back, I moved toward the other three girls. I could feel their glares so I made it a point not to look at any of them. However, as I looked around the room, I caught Maxon's eye and he gave me a worried look before excusing himself from his conversation with Gavril.

He came to my side in a fast-paced walk and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. He lightly tugged me away from everyone else

"Are you all right?" He asked, losing all formality in his moments of panic. His hand slid down my arm and grasped the hand not behind my back; I could feel slight tremors raking through him. I knew he was scared for me, and what his father could have possibly done. Nevertheless, I could also sense the anger radiating from him.

I tried even harder to hide my left hand without making it obvious. I gave him a small smile to reassure him that I was all right. I remembered the words of the king from last week. I knew to keep my mouth quiet about what transpired in the hall, lest Maxon or the both of us end up hurt in some way. I would not give him an opportunity to harm Maxon any more than he already has.

Forgetting where we were, I placed a hand on his cheek and slowly moved it until it was on the back of his head. Gently, I pulled him down until our foreheads touched and we looked directly into each other's eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise," I whispered against his lips. The temptation to kiss him right then was great and I could feel Maxon leaning in as well.

"Maxon!" King Clarkson barked from across the room.

Maxon and I immediately jumped apart as we came to our senses and remembered where we were. I did not even need to look to know my cheeks were tomato red. I glanced at Maxon a bit and saw him looking the other direction as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Um…I guess I'll go sit down now," I stuttered. I did not even wait for his reply before rushing to my seat next to Elise. I could feel the stares of most of the people in the room; however, I refused to look up.

The _Repor_t could not start soon enough. Everyone's attention was turned towards the monitors as the national anthem played. Afterward, King Clarkson and a few advisers addressed some main issues before turning it over to Gavril. Gavril then started the video with clips from the previous weeks. I did not really pay too much attention to it, though. I knew I would not have much camera time with being a recluse for the past week and my stay at the infirmary.

However, I was surprised when the footage of my supposed "leave" came onto the screen. It was a bit weird to watch, honestly, I did not expect them to air it as I was definitely still here. I could not help but to place my hand over my bracelet. I had not taken it off since then.

The rest of the footage after was the other three girls on dates with Maxon over the past week. I tried to ignore most of it as jealousy flared up at the thought of Maxon alone with any one of them. I did not like the idea of Maxon dating them, but I knew it had to be done. It was the consequences of my actions.

All too soon, the footage ended and Gavril was introducing Celeste as the first girl to be interviewed. Her interview passed in a blur, as I did not care too much to hear about her. However, when asked about her time with Maxon, I could see the seductive glance she directed his way before saying something like it being invigorating and a bunch of other double meaning words. I prevented myself from rolling my eyes at her practically gloating about their "adventures."

Kriss was the next to go up and her interview seemed short and very to the point about how she felt for Maxon, some of her views on the Selection, and her time at the palace. I did not listen too much as dread for my interview crept into my subconscious.

Next was Elise and I expected her to be asked the same questions about how she was with Maxon and her time here. However, Gavril breached the subject of her thoughts on the war with New Asia and her family ties to the people. This bit actually interested me as she talked about how her family was trying to connect the royal Family of Illea with some of the ruling council members of New Asia.

The king seemed overly pleased with her answer as I saw him nod and a smirk of sorts crossed his features. I could already tell what was going through his mind as Elise would certainly be an asset if she were to be _Selected_.

After a minute or two, her interview ended and I was being introduced. Gavril smiled as I finally sat upon the chair in front of him. I tried to return the smile but I knew that it was a little if not greatly strained.

"Good evening, Lady America, how are you feeling this evening? I head you've been sick all week." he began.

"Good evening, to you as well Gavril," I said trying to remember the manners training from the past few weeks. "I'm feeling much better, thank you for your concern."

Gavril offered a nod in response and I could not help but to feel a bit uneasy. I knew my interview would be a bit different from everyone else's considering my current situation.

"Now, don't look so uneasy, I'll play nice," he tried to joke, but I could only offer a courteous smile in response. Gavril just let out a small awkward cough before angling himself towards the cameras again. "Well, Lady America, what are your thoughts on remaining in the Selection, especially after what transpired here last week?" Gavril asked me.

I slowly formed an answer, wording everything perfectly to not step on a land mine. "I am just as surprised as every one else that I remain here at the palace. As you all saw, I was packed and about to leave before I was given a saving grace."

"Mm, what are your thoughts on your relationship with Maxon? Do you believe Maxon and you have a special connection? After all, for him to go so far as to defy the wishes of his father and the council to have you remain here, is quite a feat," Gavril asked as he leaned forward slightly as if he was trying to pull the answer from me.

I bit the inside right corner of my lip as I tried to figure out a way to reply without giving too much away. I flicked my gaze toward Maxon and saw he was also a bit worried but like that first time I was asked about my thoughts on him, I could see that he was earnestly awaiting an honest answer.

"Truthfully, when I was first _Selected_, even before then, I was disgusted with the thought of Maxon and believed he was a spoiled hedonist." Collective gasps filled the air at my confession and I locked eyes with Maxon as he raised a questioning brow.

"However, over the course of the past few months, I've come to realize that Maxon is much different from my initial beliefs. He is caring and understanding, someone who I have been able to confide in. When I first came here, I was beaten and broken down by events in my personal life and Maxon was the clutch that supported me. He lifted me up and I couldn't be more grateful." As I continued to speak, the world around me disappeared and I looked only at Maxon. "He's become my friend, my confidante, and is quickly making his way to my heart. When I first came here I had a whole different future in my mind, but now I can no longer see myself anywhere _but_ here, at his side."

I held Maxon's gaze for a bit longer and I saw a small smile creep onto his lips. He lifted a hand to his ear and tugged lightly, I returned the gesture and felt a wide smile split my face.

Gavril coughed loudly, and I returned to reality to see Gavril giving me a knowing look. I flushed and my face heated up as I realized that I practically spilled my deepest thoughts, _my heart_, in front of the whole world.

"Well, that's definitely more than I was expecting and very honest of you. Could you go into detail about the events that occurred that night of the rebel attack? It is rumored that you actually saved Prince Maxon?" Gavril asked; trying to move passed the slightly awkward moment.

I hesitated for a moment and looked behind Gavril at the King who was glaring daggers at me. I took that as a sign that I needed to tread carefully.

"Honestly, most of that night is a blur, I was running on instinct. I just knew that the rebels were coming and we needed to get to safety," I said as that night began to replay in my mind. Although I said it was a blur, it was definitely quite the opposite. I remembered quite vividly the events that occurred, especially those angry the red marks that marred Maxon's skin.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and lifted my gaze back to Gavril. He seemed to get the picture that I would not continue. "Now, I know that this is the question on many of our minds. What were your intentions last week with your blatant disregard for the foundations of our country?" Gavril inquired.

I felt the tensions in the room rise as I pondered upon the answer. Silvia warned me that this question would inevitably come up. I tried to conjure up the answer that Silvia and I worked on, but I kept coming up blank. Sighing, I looked at the faces of those around me and saw the panic on most of them.

Slowly, my mind made the answer and even slower, I allowed it to pass my lips. "As you all know, the Elite were given an assignment two weeks prior to come up with a charity program to help improve our society. I have experienced life in the lower castes and no matter how many various ideas I conjured, it did not seem like enough. I want so much more that just changing a small part."

"I know that the way I went about expressing my ideas and beliefs was wrong and truly very impulsive. Maxon and I were in a rough place just before the presentation and I made a foolish move to make a point. I would like to apologize for my reckless behavior and careless disregard of the foundations of this country. I regret my uncouth and thoughtless actions and realize the error of my ways."

I searched for the front camera and looked directly into it, trying to harden my gaze and seem regal and imposing. "However, I stand by my words that the reason behind so much suffering in our country is the caste system. I know it cannot be completely abolished, but I believe that together as a people we could change."

I finished and a silence settled over the room as each person took in what I just said. I looked at Queen Amberly and she nodded her head in, I hope, approval. Maxon had an unreadable expression on his face, and I could not quite decipher what it was. King Clarkson looked livid and I almost flinched at the look that practically promised pain and suffering.

"Spoken like a true queen," Gavril whispered in a slightly appreciative tone that was so low I do not think the microphones caught it.

I let the corners of my mouth lift and could not help a small flutter in my heart at hearing those words.

"I would love to go into more detail about this, however it looks like our time together is coming to a close. Thank you for that enlightening speech and I look forward to speaking with you again. Now will you help me end our program tonight?" Gavril asked.

I nodded my head, looked straight at the front camera once more, and smiled. I raised my hand and had to stop myself from grimacing as I accidentally raised my left hand to wave goodbye. Instant pain shot through me, as I tried to move it back and forth in a stiff manner as the national anthem came on and the image on the monitor slowly faded out.

I released a breath as the cameras finally shut off and I slumped slightly. That was definitely a bit exhausting. I cradled my wrist in my lap and could already see a dark mark forming.

Gavril stood from his chair and offered his hand. I graciously took it and thanked him as I got to my feet.

"You know, I meant what I said," Gavril commented in a whisper.

I gave him a quizzical look as I slowly slipped my left hand behind my back again.

Gavril chuckled a bit before answering. "You spoke like a true queen tonight and I look forward to seeing where you will go from here," he stated.

"Thank you, that means a lot," I replied.

He walked away after that, and I slowly made my way to the door as well, heading straight for the infirmary. I noticed that King Clarkson and Maxon were not in the room, and I could only pray that Maxon would be all right.

Later that night, I was out on the balcony simply looking at the stars. My visit to the infirmary surprised the doctor and she tried to interrogate me about it. However, I came up with a lie about almost tripping down a flight of stairs but a guard caught me. In the process, he had grabbed me a little too hard. When she had removed the bracelet, the cause for the intense pain was discovered as she turned my wrist over to see a golden button practically embedded into my skin.

I had completely forgotten about Aspen's button. It was similar to the way I had forgotten Aspen himself. Maxon had come in and "covered" my feelings for Aspen until it was just a small bit that I could barely feel, that would soon be no more than a memory.

The doctor had given me a questioning look but did not inquire much more as she carefully removed it and put a black brace around my wrist.

Afterward I returned to my room and my maids prepared me for bed. They fussed over my wrist, but I tried to play it off as not a big deal. However, they did not back down very easily. After a while though, they finally stopped after constant reassurance from me that I was fine. Honestly though, it made me happy to know they cared enough to worry so much over me.

"Penny for your thoughts," a smooth voice asked right by ear and it sent a shiver down my back.

I inclined my head and smiled at Maxon. Without my noticing, he had settled himself on the bench behind me and was leaning forward slightly until he was at my ear.

"When did you get here?" I asked him as I turned a little more to fully face him.

"I've been here for a few minutes. I knocked and one of your maids answered the door. I came out here and you were lost in thought, even when I called your name a few times," he responded as he moved a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "You look absolutely beautiful under the moon light."

I leaned into the touch. "Thanks, but I'm only in my night gown and a robe."

He smiled and cupped the back of my head to pull me in for a sweet kiss. "You're beautiful no matter the state of dress."

I smiled at his overly cheesy remark. I could not help but to pull him in once more and I felt his hand slowly move from my neck and down my arm, before suddenly stopping. Maxon pulled away and looked down at my arm. Instantly, I knew what he was looking at and his body began to tense, I knew he was angry.

"He hurt you," he growled as he moved until we were fully turned toward each other. He moved my arm up to look at the brace and placed a feather light kiss on my fingertips.

I felt my heart drop at the sad look in his eyes. He was definitely angry, but underneath it, I could see a bit of disappointment and sadness. I knew it was directed at himself for not being able to be there for me.

"Don't look like that, it's not your fault," I said as I placed my free hand on his cheek and slowly moved my thumb back and forth to soothe him

Lightly, he moved his hands to the straps of the brace, "May I?"

I nodded slowly.

Carefully, he began to remove the brace. I winced a bit but I allowed him to continue. He sucked in a breath once it was completely off.

A jagged dark purple bruise went completely around my wrist as well as a very obvious hand shaped one. Some parts were even perfectly shaped like the charms of the bracelet. He slowly turned my wrist and he tensed even more as he looked at the underside. Aspen's button had been pushed to the point of practically embedding in my wrist and caused an angry looking dark red mark.

Slowly, Maxon brought my wrist to his lips and placed a feather light kiss over the mark. "I'm so sorry I couldn't go back to you," He whispered as he put the brace back on. "He hurt you, and I was unable to stop him."

I moved my hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and forced him to focus on me. "It's not your fault, I chose to remain here, and I _chose_ to remain by _your_ side no matter what. This is nothing compared to the pain he puts you through, and if this means he will not touch you, then I will take it."

Maxon shook his head as he pulled me closer to him. "No, I refuse to allow him to hurt you. I will not allow you to go through any sort of pain again. I meant what I said when we first meant, I will protect not from just emotional and mental pains but also physical pain."

I smiled as I wrapped my free arm around his torso and rested my head on his chest, by now I was almost completely settled on his lap. "I know, but you can't protect me from everything, however even with the threat of your father looming over me, I will still remain."

I felt Maxon pull back slightly and he brought a hand up to lift my chin. Our eyes locked and I saw the unspoken words of affection in his deep honey pools. "You are such an amazing and brave person, but you know that this is just the beginning? He may attempt to do worse, if that comes will you stay?"

"I had an opportunity to leave this place, but I stayed. If my stay means your father's wrath, so be it as long as _we_ are together. I meant what I said tonight, that I can no longer see any other future than a future with you," I hooked my arm behind his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

Yes, this was the beginning. It was only the beginning of his father's wrath and there was no telling how far he would go. However, it was also the beginning of a true relationship with Maxon; I was no longer split between him and another. I had chosen to stay with him and I would stand by it. We would work to trust each other again and rebuild our relationship from the ground up.

As Maxon and I continued to kiss, I smiled into it. Although there was so much we had been through and even more that we needed to work on before we were even close to what we once were, it felt right; like I was supposed to be here. However, I knew this was…

_Just the Beginning_

Yay! Chapter complete! I will try to make up for lost time by posting again very soon! Until then, see you next time!


End file.
